


How Deep is Your Love?

by Defiler_Wyrm, kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dirty Talk, Domme Peggy Carter, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Implied Switching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Multi, Not Actually Blackmail, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Steve and Bucky steal time on leave to spend in each other’s arms. The morning after is shaping up to be a lazier, cozier version of the fervent night before—until Peggy Carter invites herself in, in more ways than one.Almost a full minute stretched by with her standing there, staring at Captain America’s second-in-command. In slow motion, he reached down to grab the blanket and draw it up over his groin.“Mornin’, Peggy,” he said just as slowly. “Is the gun really necessary?”





	How Deep is Your Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Defiler_Wyrm wrote this. kjanddean illustrated it.  
> Yes, the title is from a Bee Gees song, and I'm not even sorry.

“Come on, Buck, everyone else will be up soon.” Steve kissed his sergeant’s sweaty, tousled hair and rolled to the side of the bed, scanning the floor for his pants. He’d left them around here somewhere. There had been far more pressing matters on his mind last night than seeing where they ended up.

An arm snaked around his middle and tugged him back towards the middle of the bed. Bucky wasn’t strong enough to move Steve if he really wanted to stay put—not anymore—but Steve rolled anyway, and Bucky clung to him like a barnacle.

“Five more minutes,” Bucky wheedled. His voice was muffled thanks to having his face firmly pressed between Steve’s pecs.

It was tempting. For just a moment, Steve let himself breathe in Bucky’s scent and bask in his body heat. It took reminding himself of what might happen if they were caught together to make him break away.

“It was ‘five more minutes’ ten minutes ago.” He had to tickle Bucky’s side to get him to let go, and then he had that patented Barnes pout to contend with.

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t explained away Bucky being seen coming out of Steve’s room—or tent—first thing in the morning. The thing was, the more often it happened, the more risk they both took on. It was one thing when they were out in the field and quarters were tight. No one thought twice about a CO and NCO bunking together. When they were on leave and renting private rooms from civilians like now, though … they had to tread far more lightly.

In Brooklyn the risk had always been neighbors overhearing, or police raids in the bars—the constant threat of jails and asylums. In the European Theater, they risked court martial, dishonorable discharge, international shame.

Even five quiet minutes in each other’s arms could cost them everything. Their kind of love was never weighed fairly.

Steve didn’t bother pointing any of this out to his sergeant. They were both aware. Caution did nothing to quell their fervor for each other. Bucky’s fingers trailed after Steve’s skin and hung in the air like he could still touch the warmth left behind. Their eyes met over Steve’s shoulder and there were embers between them, a low, smoky heat left over from a sweltering night.

Reluctantly, Steve looked away, and finally spotted his trousers. “You should get dressed too. If someone figures out where you spent the night we can tell them….”

“Long night of drinking, I took the chair,” Bucky supplied. He jerked his chin towards the overstuffed armchair in the corner.

“Right,” Steve nodded back. Of course he had a story ready to go. “But only if you’re wearing clothes.”

Bucky grumbled but couldn’t argue with that. He sat up, stretched, and ogled his friend while Steve staggered into his pants. Their eyes met again. A tiny, boyish smile curled Bucky’s lips, something more private and honest than the hollow, rakish grin he flashed at cameras and pretty girls. That smile was just for Steve. It made his chest feel like it was full of helium: lighter than air.

The moment shattered on the sound of knuckles on the door.

They both startled. Steve nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled to finish buttoning his pants. Bucky went white as a ghost. Steve watched thoughts racing across his lover’s face: looking for places to hide and finding none, considering if he could fit under the bed or in a trunk, briefly contemplating the window; but at last he just rumpled up the blanket and hid himself under it. Whether anyone would believe that Captain Steve Rogers would leave his bed unmade like that was a gamble they would have to take.

Before Steve could untie his tongue, the knock repeated and a familiar voice called out: “Captain Rogers?”

“Peggy?” he blurted out. Bucky’s head briefly appeared from under the blanket, then dove back down.

She seemed to take this as an invitation. The doorknob turned and Steve’s heart leapt into his throat. He must not have locked it when he’d come back from the bathroom earlier. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Steve crossed his arms tight across his chest out of some self-conscious instinct.

Peggy Carter strode into the room, already made up and smartly dressed, and closed the door behind her. She paused for just a heartbeat to take in the state of Steve: barefoot, bare-chested, hair tousled, wide-eyed as a doe. Peggy’s cheeks flushed but she composed herself in a flash.

She opted not to comment on his appearance. Steve said a silent prayer of thanks for English tact.

“Good morning, Captain. I have a missive for you from—” Peggy went stiff. Before Steve could ask what was wrong, there was a gun in her hand and she was casting about the room. “Someone’s here.”

Fuck, damn, he took back his thanks. She was a spy. Of course she would know something was up. He snapped into a ready stance and put his hands up. “Peggy, what—”

She shushed him, scanning the little room, and finally her eyes fell on the bed. A complicated series of emotions crossed her face: alert, suspicion, surprise, betrayal, more. Her expression settled on quiet outrage and scalding disappointment when she skewered Steve on a glance.

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat and gave her a beseeching look. “Peggy, I can….”

Peggy marched the two steps to the bed and whipped the blanket back. She and a very naked Bucky Barnes stared at each other in shock.

“ …Explain,” Steve finished miserably.

Almost a full minute stretched by with her standing there, staring at Captain America’s second-in-command. In slow motion, he reached down to grab the blanket and draw it up over his groin.

“Mornin’, Peggy,” he said just as slowly. “Is the gun really necessary?”

That seemed to break her out of her shocked trance. She lowered the gun but didn’t put it away. “Sergeant Barnes. What … what in Hell are you doing here?”

“I can explain,” Steve repeated in a rush.

“This is all my fault, it’s not on him,” Bucky said at the same time.

Steve scowled. “Bucky no.”

Bucky scowled back, but his eyes were wide in terror still. “Steve shut up. Peggy—”

“Quiet, both of you,” Peggy snapped. Their mouths clicked shut, ranks be damned. She cradled her forehead in her free hand as if it hurt. “Just … just be quiet. Let me think.”

Captain and sergeant looked at each other. Something akin to conversation passed between them: a contest of wills between the two, with Bucky intent on taking the fall and Steve intent on finding a way out for both of them. Neither was willing to relent.

“Where is she,” Peggy finally broke in. It was pitched like a statement, an order.

Steve shook his head a little. “Where is who?”

“Don’t play games with me, Rogers,” Peggy hissed, “where is she? The starstruck girl you’ve both obviously spent the night with? My God, Rogers, at least tell me it was a civilian.”

The bitterness in her voice stung as much as the accusation.

“There was no girl,” Bucky cut in.

Peggy snorted. “The warning against playing games goes double for you, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky tilted his head, his eyes grave, voice defeated. He sat up straighter before leaning against the headboard. “I’m not playing around, _Agent Carter_. You’re the only woman who’s been in this room since housekeeping came through yesterday. It’s just us.”

“Bucky, don’t,” Steve begged, “just keep your mouth shut, would you.”

“Steve it’s okay.”

“No it isn’t!” What was he supposed to do, just let Bucky take the fall? Let him get brought in on charges and sent home to the States in disgrace—or worse, in handcuffs?

The shape of the situation seemed to coalesce behind Peggy’s eyes. She stood ramrod-straight and blinked at Steve. “You can’t be serious. There’s— but that’s ridiculous. You _can’t_ be—”

“Can’t be what?” Bucky challenged.

“Bucky,” Steve warned, but his sergeant shook his head.

“Naw, Steve, I wanna hear her say it. Can’t be what.”

“Deviants,” Peggy said quietly. “Inverts. Rogers … Steve, this isn’t funny.”

“No one’s laughing,” Bucky droned. Steve said nothing, even as she searched his face. Finally her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips in a determined moue.

“Prove it,” she declared.

“Say what?” Steve and Bucky blurted at the same time.

Peggy lifted her chin. “If you’re not having me on and covering for some indiscretion with a young woman, God forbid a service member, prove it. Kiss him. Right now.”

Steve stared at Peggy. Peggy stared back. Steve looked at Bucky. Bucky mouthed _What the fuck?_ Steve shook his reeling head and looked back to Peggy again.

“You understand what you’re asking us to do,” Steve asked slowly, edging towards both Peggy and the bed where Bucky lay.

“You understand what you’re trying to confess to,” she cut back coldly. Both men flinched. But Steve sank down onto the edge of the bed, and Bucky leaned over to meet him, ghosting fingertips across Steve’s face and neck.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Bucky promised. Steve’s brows came together but he leaned into Bucky’s space and met his lips, tender and chaste.

Neither of them dared to look up at Peggy until she scoffed, “He’s not your grandmother, Rogers. Like you mean it.”

This time Bucky was the one to close the gap, and there was nothing chaste about it. Bucky’s fingers curled into Steve’s hair and kneaded the bountiful muscle of his chest; Steve cupped Bucky’s jaw with both hands; they kissed with closed eyes and open mouths, all nibbled lips and sliding tongues. Steve pressed forward; Bucky leaned backward; and for an instant they both forgot everything beyond the warmth of their rented bed.

The kiss ended with chasing pecks and their foreheads pressed together. As one, they looked at Peggy, and braced for her reaction.

It was not what Steve expected.

Her eyes were wide, that much was no surprise, but they were rapt. She’d put the gun away and held a hand over her mouth; a red-hot blush reached from her nose to her ears and neck. He’d bet anything her nipples were hard as stone in her brassiere. He knew that look: she was turned on.

Interesting.

“Satisfied?” Steve drawled. He let his hands linger on Bucky’s neck. His sergeant, of course, made no move to escape the touch.

Peggy cleared her throat. Her mouth formed the beginnings of several words before she found the right ones. “Not your worst acting, but I’m not so easily convinced. You’ll have to do better than that.”

Steve squinted at her a little. For all her warnings, it sure did feel like she was playing a game with them right now. What could he do but play along?

Bucky’s mouth twisted. “Better than that, what d’you want us to do, fuck right here in front of you? Pardon my French.”

She just gave them an expectant look and quirked her eyebrows. Steve’s face grew hot. She could _not_ be serious.

“Absolutely not,” Steve choked. He jerked away from Bucky onto his feet.

Peggy shrugged. “Then give me her name.”

Steve threw his hands up. “There’s no name to give!”

“Stevie, let’s think about this,” Bucky cut in. “Maybe we should do as she says.”

He turned to stare at Bucky. His friend was flushed with the same signs of excitation. “You too?!”

Bucky shot him a lazy grin. “What, you telling me you never thought about being watched before?”

“I promise you I have not.” Why he would even ask that was beyond Steve.

Peggy put her hands on her hips. “You need to make a decision, Captain. Do you intend to back up your story or not?”

“This is outrageous.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair and down his face. This morning could not be any further off the rails. “I can’t believe you want us to do this.”

“And I have a hard time believing the famed Captain America, living symbol of the American Way, is a homosexual,” Peggy huffed.

“You ain’t been to our part of America,” Bucky snorted. “And what, him you’re having trouble with but not me?”

Peggy gave him a most unimpressed look. “Sergeant, speaking frankly, you’re a slut. I wouldn’t put it past you to blow Churchill if Steve wanted a favor of him.”

While Steve sputtered, Bucky cast his eyes skyward and shrugged as if to say, “Probably so.”

Steve rubbed his temple. “Enough, both of you. If we do this, if we prove it’s just been the two of us, what do you plan on doing with that information?” He forced himself to meet her eyes steadily. He refused to show fear. He had no remorse to hide.

Peggy glanced away to consider that. “Depending on how convincing you manage to be? Most likely take it to my grave.”

Coming from a spy, that meant blackmail. He shook his head in a minute gesture of disbelief. If it was just himself he’d tell her where to stick her most-likely. Politely. She was still a lady after all. But he had more than his own hide to look after. Steve clenched his jaw and looked to Bucky, who shrugged.

“Looks like she’s calling the shots this time, Cap,” he said quietly. “Come on, having an audience could be fun.”

He could only hope so. At least Bucky seemed into the idea. For his part it made Steve’s skin crawl; not just out of lifelong paranoia of being found out, but because lovemaking was supposed to be private.

On the other hand, this wouldn’t be the most distasteful thing he’d done during the war.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, he padded over to the vanity where he’d stashed their jar of Vaseline. “Any specific way you want this to happen, Peg?”

It was a rare thing to see Peggy Carter caught off-guard. For a moment there they got to see just that. It occurred to Steve that, as a heterosexual woman, she might not actually know how two men had sex. A small, petty part of him enjoyed catching her flat-footed.

“My only stipulations,” she said once she’d recovered, “are that it be incontrovertible and in full view.”

Bucky, damn him, looked utterly delighted. “You wanna get an eyeful of the action, huh?”

Peggy blushed even harder but didn’t dignify that with a response. She took a seat in the overstuffed armchair and watched them expectantly. From that vantage point she would indeed have an excellent view of almost anything they did on the bed.

Since she wasn’t going to be any help with it, Steve turned the same question on his partner. “Whaddaya think, Buck, how should we go about this? Since you’re so game for it.”

Bucky stretched like a cat and shifted on the bed to hike up his knees. “Let’s show her how I like it.”

“You’re not too sore?” Steve reached the bed and rested a hand on Bucky’s knee. His lover’s legs spread wider; only a corner of the blanket preserved his dignity.

“Nah,” Bucky grinned, “I’m good to go again. Oughta still be stretched out at least somewhat from last night, too.” He watched Steve unscrew the petrolatum jar and scoop up a dollop; his hips tilted up in anticipation. “Not that I mind this part.”

“That’s an understatement,” Steve chuckled. He kissed a line from Bucky’s knee down his inner thigh, pulled the blanket away to expose him, and spread him wider with both hands. A sharp inhale from behind them nearly startled him out of the moment: Peggy, he remembered with a chill, was watching them. He took a deep breath to center himself, then swirled his fingertips against Bucky’s hole. It was easy enough to slip in to the first knuckle.

This time the hiss of catching breath was Bucky, who muttered about the Vaseline being cold, but raised his hips eagerly anyway. At his nod, Steve pushed his fingers in the rest of the way. Bucky whimpered and clutched the sheets. He took Steve’s fingers beautifully—rocked against them, welcomed them inside like they belonged there. If he didn’t know full well that it was always like this, Steve might have accused him of putting on a show.

He risked a glance over his shoulder at Peggy. She’d uncrossed her legs and—Steve startled to see it—had a hand up her own hiked-up skirt. Seems she was getting a show either way.

“Beautiful, isn’t he,” Steve said. The _wrongness_ of talking to someone other than his lover during sex beat at his head but he muscled through. It left him almost dizzy. “Sometimes I can make him go off just from this.”

Peggy’s wrist twisted, but her skirt hid the actions of her fingers. Oh, he could imagine, though. Her voice was breathy and hitching when she spoke: “So. He’s the woman of the relationship.”

Steve kept Bucky too occupied to butt into the conversation by scissoring his fingers and drumming around for that sweet spot. “Not exactly. We take turns. But I think he likes it this way best.”

“Mhmmm,” Bucky crooned. “Can she see?”

“Yes,” Peggy breathed. “I think he can take another finger, don’t you?”

Something caught in Steve’s chest, and the sour sense of wrongness started to drain away. He pulled his fingers back till he was holding that sweet hole open with his fingertips. He unfolded his ring finger and tucked it to the other two; slowly, carefully, he pushed all three inside.

Bucky gasped and writhed and whimpered. His hole gave a twitch around Steve's digits but it stretched wide to accept this new girth. He could take all that and more.

The sweltering heat inside Bucky's ass went straight to Steve's cock. He used his free hand to adjust his growing hard-on where it tented his pants. The rough texture of the cloth was maddening, the friction not nearly enough. Soon he'd be sheathed in Bucky's warm, wet hole again but it couldn't come soon enough.

Panting breaths rang out behind him. Peggy again. He tore his gaze from his best friend's writhing form to look at her, and found her incrementally more debauched. Her hand was rocking and her hips were rolling; her teeth worried at her cherry bottom lip; her hair was coming out of place. God, she was beautiful like that, coming apart at the seams. He could almost forget how cross he was with her.

Steve breathed in deeply through his nose and he could just catch the sharp, sweet scent of her pussy. It made his mouth water. For an instant he imagined burying his face there and making her come with his tongue while fucking Bucky's ass deep and hard the way he needed. He couldn't stifle the groan that line of thinking caused.

As if reminded of his presence by that sound, Peggy’s eyes flicked from Bucky's asshole up to Steve. “Lift his hips up off the bed,” she directed, “and go faster.”

Lucky thing Steve was plenty strong enough to manhandle Bucky however he liked. He grabbed a handful of Bucky's asscheek, grinning at the delighted squeal that caused, and effortlessly held his hips aloft. Bucky didn't seem to know what to do with his legs at first, but settled on holding the backs of his knees with his hands. With that settled, Steve saw to the second part of Peggy's order: he fucked his fingers into his friend's hole in swift jabs that made obscene wet, sucking noises. Bucky's cock was hard and leaking clear fluid against his belly; that made Steve's mouth water, too. If only he were flexible enough to do all this and suck him at the same time.

“That's good, make him beg, just like that,” Peggy gasped from the armchair. She leaned back in the chair to ride her own fingers hard. Steve basked in the sounds of her breath coming faster and faster while Bucky squeaked and moaned as quietly as he could. He found that firm spot inside Bucky's cunt that drove him wild and massaged it. That was the sweet spot: that was the place to rub to make him incoherent with pleasure. It was always a joy to watch Bucky struggle to stay quiet under such assault when he so clearly wanted to shout down the walls.

“Sergeant,” Peggy panted, “touch yourself. Hold it up so I can see.” Bucky groaned and obeyed: he angled his hard cock so it was pointing up and stroked himself fast and hard. “That's good. I want to see you come on his fingers like a good girl before he takes you.”

With Bucky's lovely cock pointed up at him, Steve couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned down and swirled his tongue around the purpling head, down more to slide his lips around it, down yet more to suck the shaft in deep bobs where Bucky took his hand away.

“Oh God Steve I'm gonna blow, please baby please,” Bucky babbled. Steve swallowed around his shaft, relishing the weight of his lover’s cock across his tongue and the back of his throat. All the while he fingered Bucky's ass relentlessly. Bucky threaded his fingers into Steve's hair—not to direct, but just to hold on for dear life. Steve hummed in anticipation of swallowing a salty load.

Peggy had other ideas. “Off, Steve, off, I want to _see_ him come.”

Both men groaned, but Steve followed orders; Bucky took himself in hand again, stroking in time to Steve's fingers. He let out a familiar series of staccato whimpers that meant he was on the edge: music to Steve's ears. When he toppled over that edge it was with a tiny, broken noise that Steve almost missed under Peggy's high-pitched squeaks and sighs. The scent of orgasmic fluids came at Steve from both sides this time.

Carefully, Steve pulled his fingers free, but not before rubbing that puffy anal rim. Just as carefully, he lowered Bucky back onto the bed, just in time to be pulled up for a deep, thorough kiss. Steve broke it long enough to clean up Bucky's semen with his tongue, then returned to share the taste in another kiss.

“Love you,” Bucky whispered, pitched low and just for them.

“Love you always,” Steve replied with the weight of ritual.

“Gonna fuck me now, baby?” Bucky spoke louder this time. “Your dick’s gotta be ready to fuck a hole in concrete by now. Need that in me.”

Steve swayed upright on his knees and looked back at Peggy. “You still call the shots for now. What do you think?”

She licked her lips. Her hand was still between her legs, now moving lazily. She must be soaking wet after that orgasm. He could lie on his back with her straddling his face and Bucky riding his cock, or drilling his ass—

“Quite,” Peggy smirked. “It's only fair that you have your turn. Enter him slowly.”

“I like the way you think,” Bucky chuckled breathily.

Steve spread a generous glob of Vaseline across his cock and pressed Bucky's thighs up and out, exposing his hole. He took a moment to admire his handiwork: it was glistening wet, swollen, and didn't close all the way. Inside, he knew, it still held some small amount of come he'd planted there the night before. A decade of pounding it on a regular basis had changed its very shape, from a tiny round pucker to a soft-rimmed gash. Not quite a real pussy, but the best hole he'd ever fucked by far.

And the greediest. “Come on, baby,” Bucky whined, “give it to me. Split me back open.”

“You ready for it?” Steve lined himself up, gently pushing back his foreskin where it had slipped down over his glans. The tip of his cock fit neatly into Bucky's little gape. Under different circumstances he might have jerked himself off with just that little bit inside and come in Bucky's hole, then fucked his load in deeper. He would have driven his lover up the wall begging for his cock, and then pounded him speechless. Steve shook his head. That was something for another day.

“Yeah, baby, I'm ready, I'm so rea— AH!!” Bucky cut himself short as Steve started to sink inside him, inch after steely inch. His breath was ragged, but Steve kept his as steady as he could, concentrating as he was on not coming the moment he bottomed out. A soft, wet scritching from behind them told Steve that Peggy was enjoying the view.

“Stay there, inside him,” she told Steve. He made a frustrated noise but did as he was told. “Barnes. Tell me what he feels like. In detail.”

Holy Mary, Steve was not going to survive this.

“He's big,” Bucky panted, gazing up at Steve with fevered eyes and a faraway smile. “He's thick, thicker than three fingers, and longer than my hand. He gets inside me deeper than anybody's ever been. That place where he puts his come, it's just for him.” He swallowed thickly. So did Steve. “And he's hard as fucking steel, Peggy, his dick rearranges my insides 'cause there ain't no give to him. He fills me up like my ass and his cock were made to go together, so full there's no room for anything else—he stretches me out like a fuckin’ rubber glove. He's so big if we didn't use the slick he'd just be stuck in there.”

“I doubt that,” Steve snickered.

Bucky winked. “Shut it, Rogers, I'm waxing poetic here.”

“Oh don’t let me stop you.” Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head a little. His cock throbbed with the need to thrust, God, at least to grind. He subtly pulled Bucky’s hips more flush to his own. A little catch in Bucky’s breath said it was a welcome thing.

“Peggy, Peggy you gotta let him move,” Bucky groaned. He must have felt the same. “I need him to move, come on. Need ta feel that big dick wrecking me. You got any idea how hard he can pound me when he stops treatin’ me like I’m some glass statue?”

“I do not,” Steve muttered, but Bucky’s look of gentle reproach quieted him. Yeah, yeah he did treat Bucky more carefully since Project Rebirth—since Azzano. There were times when Bucky goaded and prodded and taunted and begged him into throwing caution to the wind. As much as he worried about going too hard and injuring his lover, Bucky always seemed to keep up with him just fine.

“Don’t make me guess.” The dark of Peggy’s voice curled around Steve like a necktie cinched just a little too tight: restrictive, threatening, but thrilling all the same. His skin buzzed with anticipation. “Take him slowly.”

Bucky got that look on his face like he was trying not to look disappointed as Steve slid back.

“And as hard as you can.”

Steve only gave his friend enough time to go wide-eyed and suck in a breath before slamming into him at full strength. The steely grip he had on Bucky’s hips yanked him down to meet his cock with even more force. Watching Bucky have to clap a hand over his own mouth to muffle a shout was almost as satisfying as the hot, slick tightness of his ass spreading open for Steve’s shaft.

“Plenty wet in there still,” Steve breathed. He got a whimper as a reply. Slowly, he pulled back again, and this time Bucky tried to time his breath to exhale as Steve took him again. The next thrust was no less brutal. It was bone-jarring. It was sure to leave suspicious bruises on Bucky’s hips. It was divine.

Peggy sighed happily from her chair. When Steve glanced back at her she was palming her own breast under her now-unbuttoned jacket. She was working herself under her skirt again, too. Steve caught her eye and held it through his next few thrusts. A blush rose on her cheeks; Steve’s own face grew warmer. Sex was one thing, even sex with other men, but what they were doing here … this was downright _dirty_.

Dirty and exciting.

He was meeting it head-on like any other challenge. It felt a little like victory when he snapped his hips, filling Bucky up so full he muffled another cry into his palm, and Peggy dropped her gaze to watch the place where their bodies joined.

Satisfied, Steve turned his attention back to his lover. He found Bucky with his head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth open in a soft, inviting O. Those lips were too inviting to resist. Steve shuffled his legs and leaned down over Bucky’s body. Warm skin pressed against warm skin, with the barest sheen of sweat between them. He kept pumping his hips hard enough to jostle Bucky as he captured his friend’s mouth. This kiss wasn’t for Peggy. It was just to satisfy a craving to taste those sweet pink lips and steal his hitching breath away.

A bit of movement against Steve’s belly made him break the kiss, grinning. It was pretty soon for it but it seemed Bucky’s dick was taking interest in the morning’s activities again. Steve palmed it on the next slow withdrawal: he pulled it up perpendicular to Bucky’s body where both their cocks would be visible from Peggy’s vantage point.

“You working up to come for me again, sweetheart?” he asked Bucky. “Are you gonna come just off my cock this time?”

“Might if you speed up,” Bucky huffed back.

“A little faster, then, Rogers,” Peggy instructed, “I’d like to see that. Does he do it often?”

Steve tossed his head as he ramped up his tempo. “Relatively speaking he does it a lot. More than he used to.”

Bucky shrugged as best he could, grinning lazily. “Bigger than you used to be.”

“Don’t let up,” Peggy interrupted. “Take him hard enough he can’t speak.”

It was true, Steve had sacrificed a bit of force for the sake of talking, but he shifted concentration back to making his friend’s bones shake. In his experience it was one of the best ways to make James Barnes shut up. It had been a power trip before the serum, making Bucky quake and go incoherent, at least for as long as Steve’s joints could hold out. He’d loved listening to the purrs and sighs of sated bliss left behind and knowing its was his competence that made that happen. And now it was much the same: affirming he’d made the right choice, that he was using this miraculous new body to beneficial ends.

“Faster,” Peggy bade him, and Steve obeyed, and Bucky bit into the meat of his thumb to keep quiet as Steve jarred his entire body. If it weren’t for the vice grip on Bucky’s hips he’d have slid right up the bed. His cock left a warm, clear splatter on his belly where it thumped and bounced with every thrust. It was mesmerizing.

“You love this,” Steve whispered, meaning more than just the two of them.

Bucky caught his eye and read his face. He took a moment to nod—full understanding, full agreement. “Mm-hmm,” he breathed.

“More,” Peggy ordered from the chair in a shaking voice, “make him come again and then stop.”

“And stop?!” Steve whipped his head around to glower at her incredulously, but Bucky’s hand caught his chin and turned him back.

“You got your orders, Captain,” Bucky assured him. “Try to trust command.”

Steve blew out a groaning breath and pulled out the stops. If there were bruises tomorrow that was a risk they just agreed to. The bed clattered against the wall as it rocked a fraction of an inch into the air and crashed back down on the hardwood floor, over and over again.

Bucky made an effort to rock his hips but he was at the mercy of Steve fucking him like he was trying to ram open a castle gate. He rubbed his own chest now and then, but mostly occupied his hands with twisting up the sheets and tugging his own hair into disarray. By this point he could only verbalize small puffs of grunted air. Steve watched his balls shift and cock bob as he drove closer to the edge. His tight, slick channel shifted and clenched around Steve’s cock as it pistoned in and out and kept him spread open.

“Steve, don’t come yet, just him,” Peggy warned.

Steve gritted his teeth. Holding back was deceptively hard now that his body was so much more _sensitive_. He could feel the firm patch of Bucky’s cunt where his prostate sat against it sliding against his cock. He could feel every flutter of Bucky’s pulse. His lover’s smallest moan rang in his perfect ears. To hold back from coming inside this man’s body was one of the toughest and dearest challenges of his life.

“Hear that, honey?” he grunted to Bucky. “You’ve gotta come so I can come. You want that, don’t you? Some more mess to fill you back up?”

Bucky nodded wildly, but the next orgasm Steve bore witness to belonged to Peggy. Her voice pitched louder before she caught herself and swallowed her shout. It made driving back his own all the more difficult.

Steve gave him a hand. It didn’t take much to set Bucky off once Steve had a grip on him. He went off like a bottle rocket and shot semen onto his own chest. Steve kept tossing his hips to slam them down together for as long as Bucky’s cock kept spurting, but stopped with his full length sheathed in Bucky’s ass as soon as the shooting did.

“Stop, right there, that’s a good lad,” Peggy said. She still sounded wound-up for someone who just came. “Turn him over, on hands and … and knees.”

Bucky groaned in protest as Steve’s still-hard cock slid out of him. Steve helped him flip over, and smacked his ass till he levered himself up into position.

He considered the state of his cock and how Bucky’s pussy had just felt. “We could use more of the … stuff.” Damned if he knew why saying _lubricant_ to a woman seemed impossible when she was sat there getting off to watching him fuck his secret boyfriend.

Peggy nodded and tossed a hand. The other remained under her rucked-up skirt, hard at work. “Get more and get back into him. It’s your turn now.”

“For what exactly?” Steve wondered aloud—from suspicion, not naïveté—without looking up from re-applying grease to his shaft.

“To prove to me your part in this affair,” Peggy said loftily, only as a tease.

“Fair enough.” He climbed back up behind Bucky and settled both hands on his hips, swiping reassuring arcs with his thumbs. Bucky squirmed to where he could see enough of Steve over a shoulder. At Bucky’s nod, Steve eased himself back in through Bucky’s hole till their hips were flush and he was grinding them together. Their pulses beat against each other, cunt and cock in tandem.

Steve listened to Peggy’s breaths grow sharper again and the sounds of her fingers at her pussy gained speed. She was close to bringing herself off again. Steve throbbed with jealousy but he still stayed put.

He was just waiting for his orders.

“Fuck him,” Peggy said at last. “Fuck him hard and fast.”

Perfect. Steve pulled back and pounded back into his friend’s ass, beating moans and whimpers out of him with a ruthless assault. Bucky shook and flinched and bounced back as hard as he could to meet Steve’s thrusts with a wet _crack_ of skin on skin. Steve catered his thrusts to his own pleasure this time, driving more shallow to make Bucky wild and desperate until Peggy ordered him to go deeper again. Then he was rutting hard right against Bucky’s ass, keeping him stretched and full.

“Come inside him, Rogers.”

Peggy’s voice drove him on. He fucked Bucky like a man possessed, crashing the bed against the wall again, gripping so tight Bucky cried out in ecstatic pain. At last the dam broke: he fired off spray after spray of hot liquid into the depths of his sergeant’s ass. Beneath him, Bucky shivered and whimpered, starting to go boneless from the neck on down already. Steve rocked a little through the aftershocks of orgasm. When that became too much, he began to slide back out—but was interrupted.

“Stay,” Peggy gasped, “stay in there, for as long as you can.”

Steve swallowed and regarded her. She had a leg cocked up on the chair’s arm for easier access to herself, and her hair was bouncing freer. One breast was mostly exposed where her shirt lay open. Debauched, and that was Steve’s doing, too. He took a moment to feel smug.

Reality called. “If I stay inside him I’m gonna get hard again.”

Peggy’s eyes widen. “You’re joking.”

“He’s not joking,” Bucky groaned.

“Then do that,” Peggy ordered as if it should have been obvious. “Stay inside him and fuck him again as soon as you’re capable.”

It didn’t take that long. A nearly-absent refractory period was a double-edged sword. Soon he was filling Bucky’s ass up again, and the fucking began anew. This time he let himself go loose. He drove his hips into his friend’s full-force and made Bucky’s ass swallow his dick whole over and over again while Bucky hung mostly-limp and made agreeable noises. Peggy came again soon after he started. She didn’t slow down afterward, so neither did Steve.

He took his time about it. As long as Bucky didn’t tap out, Steve was content to breed his ass without worrying about when he would come. By the time he was getting there, Peggy had come yet again, and even Bucky was sporting a semi.

“Permission to come,” Steve panted as if he wasn’t the highest-ranking person in the room.

Peggy’s eyebrows rose for just that reason. “Where?”

Steve shook his head. “Inside him.”

“ _Where_ ,” she pressed, and he got it.

“In his ass. Permission to come inside his ass,” he corrected himself.

Peggy gave him a beatific smile that would have been angelic if she didn’t have two fingers rocking into her slit. Hell, maybe it was. Maybe they’d gotten angels all wrong the whole time. “Granted. Do it.”

“Thank you ma’am,” he grinned. Steve stroked a hand up Bucky’s back. “You ready for it, baby? You ready to take another load?”

Bucky hummed affably and wiggled his butt. Steve gave it a swat. Then he let his eyes drift closed and focused on the pure sensations of fucking his friend senseless, how _good_ he felt around Steve’s dick. Like a lion pouncing on prey his orgasm rose up and overtook him. His cock surged, balls grew tight, and his hips jerked as he emptied his sac into Bucky’s ass again.

This time they both slumped together. Their eyes met and each found the other beaming with pride. “You’re so good,” Steve whispered.

“You’re a good reason to be,” Bucky whispered back.

Even Peggy had to catch her breath after that round. “Rogers. Can you go again?”

Steve cracked his worst asshole grin. “I can do this all day.”

Bucky wiped the smile off his face by reaching back to smack him in the arm. “Doesn’t mean I can!”

Steve snatched Bucky’s swatting hand and gently held it at the small of his back. “It’s alright, sweetheart,” he teased, “you can just lie there and take it.”

“If I’m gonna fuck in front of an audience I gotta at least be able to participate,” Bucky said, reasonably. Despite his argument he relaxed in Steve’s hold—he trusted him.

“That’s enough, Rogers,” Peggy cut in, “the sergeant has indicated that he’s through.”

Carefully, Steve pulled his wet cock free, and slid back down with Bucky into a tangle of  muscular, sweaty limbs. They reached and leaned to get aligned for a kiss, breathless and messy. At the end of it he laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder and regarded Peggy Carter.

She sat there watching two naked men together, fucked out and dripping with each other’s fluids, and she did it wearing an expression one might make when watching sleeping puppies. After living in paranoid fear of discovery for so long, having his illicit love known and looked on like that—like it was something beautiful and arousing, not sick and immoral—made his heart do something funny. It felt a lot like when Carter smiled at him in admiration before the serum. It felt a lot like when Bucky kissed him for the first time and said, _I’m like that, too._

“So,” he asked her slowly, “are you convinced?”

Bucky shifted to watch her too from where he was stroking Steve’s back. “If you need more convincing immediately,” he deadpanned, “you’ll need to give us a minute and maybe change up who’s doing what.”

Peggy laughed quietly, and stood, starting to get her clothing back in order. “I am disposed to believe your alibi. I believe this meeting has been satisfactory to all parties.”

Steve just shook his head a little. “So it would seem.” He cleared his throat, flattening a hand to Bucky’s skin when he felt his sergeant tense. “And how disposed are you to keep this in confidence?”

She regarded them a moment. “Entirely. Steve. James. Your secret is safe with me.”

He knew she was telling the truth. Otherwise she would have used their ranks. And yet—

“Yeah,” Bucky interjected, “just as long as you can watch, huh?” He was smiling, joking, but Steve could still feel the lean muscle of Bucky’s body gathering for a fight. He opted not to call Bucky out on how eager he’d been in the first place.

“Perhaps, from time to time, we might make an arrangement.” Peggy tipped her head, working on getting her hair back into place. “Should everyone agree.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. She was leaving it optional. Not blackmail, then; just some good old-fashioned deviancy behind closed doors. Dear God. The shit he’d gotten into since he joined the Army.

He looked down at Bucky, curled around his torso like a great naked cat. No, some of his deviancy started a long time before the Army. Some of it—things he thought were sickness but the serum didn’t cure—he figured must be innate. He wasn’t born loving James Buchanan Barnes but he may as well have been.

“We’ll talk it over,” Steve told her solemnly. “I seem to recall you came here for a purpose other than the … fun we just had.”

Peggy cleared her throat and stood up straight. At a glance she looked like the last … what, hour nearly? had never happened. “Well remembered. We’ve received news that Chastise was successful. The Commandos’ presence won’t be necessary after all.”

Bucky made a choking sound of displeasure. “Aww, they got to blow shit up without us?”

“We lost almost sixty men blowing those dams, Sergeant Barnes,” Peggy pointed out coolly, “none of whom were there for sport.”

“Neither am I,” Bucky growled back, “but I think I’ve earned the right to enjoy it.”

Steve cupped Bucky’s nape and gave him a gentle, but pointed, squeeze. But it was Peggy who calmed him down when she stopped herself and said, “You’re right. You certainly have.”

“Thank you for letting us know, Agent Carter,” Steve said. It felt strange addressing her as such when he was in the buff with another naked man half-lying in his lap. For just a moment he was only half-connected. It felt like this—all this—was just a farce, a game of make-believe they played for sex and love. Like he’d shake his head and find himself small again, and the three of them would be in Brooklyn Heights.

But when he shook his head his vision was no clearer. It was already perfect. The war was still real, and now he could see every shade of red.

“If that’s all?”

She gave a crisp nod. “If there’s further news you’ll be the first to know. I’ll see myself out.”

Peggy lingered at the door, though, long enough to run a scarlet fingernail along the deadbolt. “Why, fancy that!” She turned a brilliant smile on them as she slipped out the door. “There _is_ a lock after all!”

And with that she was gone.

Steve and Bucky lingered in bed together, processing what just happened, petting each other idly. Bucky spoke first.

“You alright there, big guy?”

“Keen,” Steve sighed.

“Peachy keen? Or just regular keen?” Bucky ran mischievous fingertips across Steve’s ribs, and got his wrist snatched up for his trouble. He licked his lips and watched Steve kiss his pulse.

“Regular keen, at the border of peachy. This is … a lot. A lot to think about.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, surged up to smooch Steve’s cheek noisily, and—finally!—rolled out of bed. “You think too much as it is, Rogers, that’s always been your problem. …But you don’t think….”

Steve raised his eyebrows as he scooted to the bed’s edge. “That she’s gonna bleed us? I wanna believe she won’t. We have a rapport.”

“I think she thought you had more than a ‘rapport’ before this morning,” Bucky said over his shoulder. They both set about getting dressed.

Did she? Probably so. It had kind of gone both ways, hadn’t it? There was no use denying that he felt a pull towards her. It just felt like cheating on Bucky every time he looked her way.

Maybe it didn’t have to be one or the other.

The thought felt like cracking out of an egg he hadn’t known he was in.

“Maybe,” Steve murmured. New possibilities unfolded before him in his mind’s eye. “But I’m pretty sure we’ll be okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're on Tumblr as [defilerwyrm](http://defilerwyrm.tumblr.com/) and [a-kinkajou](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments/feedback welcome. :)


End file.
